The present disclosure relates to an image processing program and an image processing method for executing predetermined processing for image data.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions has been known. For example, in a related art, an image forming apparatus displays an icon for executing a predetermined function of a plurality of functions, based on a preset setting content. In such a related art, when a user manipulation to the icon is received, the preset setting content for the icon is displayed. Then, while the preset setting content is being displayed, a job is executed as the user holds an execution start key down.
Further, in another related art, when a user performs a short push operation on an icon in which a processing content using a predetermined function is set in advance, an image forming apparatus displays a setting screen indicating the processing content and executes processing based on the processing content as a start key is held down. When the user performs a long push operation, the image forming apparatus executes the processing based on the processing content without displaying the setting screen.